<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Hunting by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335659">Heart Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teenage Peashy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a quest to rescue a lost adventurer, Peashy heads off to the forest without a second thought. Not for a moment did she question who the adventurer was.</p>
<p>She didn't expect him to be her old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Peashy | Yellow Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It should be noted Peashy is a teenager in this fic. Example pics:<br/>https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2567828<br/>https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2037853</p>
<p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">''Hah... my feet are killin' me~''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy sighed tiredly, pouting petulantly to herself as she trudged through the warm forest, a few beads of sweat running down her forehead. The ambient temperature combined with her attire was hot enough to make her sweat, but not so much she could be bothered taking off her hoodie.</p>
<p class="western">Well over a year had passed since the whole incident with the Seven Sages. In that time Peashy had learned to control her power better and matured thanks to Neptune and the other's assistance, allowing her to become a full-time adventurer dedicated to helping others. A nice side-effect of her better control was that she managed to age herself up to a more combat-effective body; ageing herself to that of a teenager, and with the slight curves to match.</p>
<p class="western">Technically she could've aged herself up to an adult, which would've let her be even stronger... but boobs were heavy, and hers were big enough as they were.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' The thought made Peashy's pout deepen, tugging on the straps of her black-and-yellow dress. ''I never get why Blanc wants big ones... they're so much of a pain~''</p>
<p class="western">Huffing childishly to herself the teenage Peashy stepped over a root, descending down a slight hill. The forest around her was fairly thick but had frequent clearings, mostly from big monsters that decided to nap in the open, and ended up destroying a bunch of trees while they slept. That made it easy for her to set-up camp since most monsters in these woods were on the more peaceful side, and for the most part ignored adventurers so long as they were ignored in turn.</p>
<p class="western">Normally she didn't like coming to this forest since it got so hot during the day, but the quest she had received talked about a missing adventurer, so naturally she accepted and came here despite her dislike of the place. And so far her quest had been fruitless; nothing but passive Dogoos and endless trees greeting her as she walked through the warm forest.</p>
<p class="western"><em>'Maybe he got out?' </em> Peashy wondered dimly, stepping over some more roots. <em>'I mean, it's not like this place is dangerous anyway. He was probably here picking herbs or something, so-'</em></p>
<p class="western">Her idle thoughts were cut short as she heard a male voice in the distance; the words lost over the distance. Immediately Peashy was moving, rushing through the forest as fast as her legs would let her – skipping across the landscape with considerable speed, honed by months of fighting monsters and evil villains. In no time she neared the source of the voice, the trees thinning out into a sparse clearing thick with syrupy bronze-gold sand.</p>
<p class="western">Quicksand; though mercifully not deep seeing as he wasn't sinking any further.</p>
<p class="western">''Hey!'' The adventurer waved his one remaining arm at her. ''Could use a hand here!''</p>
<p class="western">''Ah, right!'' Peashy nodded determinedly, dropping her backpack next to a tree and reaching out, offering her hand.</p>
<p class="western">The young man took her small hand and she easily pulled him towards her, using her superhuman strength to heft him towards her. When he was close enough she grabbed him with her other hand too, grunting cutely as she heaved him up towards her, and out of the pit of golden quicksand – before his feet finally left the sucking sand and they both went tumbling back with a yelp.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn-!'' Peashy grunted as her back hit the grass, exhaling. ''Hah... finally found you.''</p>
<p class="western">The young man smiled awkwardly as he sat up, laughing sheepishly. Something about his appearance sparked a memory in Peashy and she looked him over a second time, her bright blue eyes noting his worn red button-up shirt and black cargo pants, his black boots tipped with a silver trim. That little detail finally connected the dots in her mind, her eyes widening and her cheeks colouring pink.</p>
<p class="western">''Tsukue?'' Peashy's lips swiftly curved up into a bright, happy smile.</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue blinked at her, probably only then recognising her. It'd been well over two months since the two had seen each other and she'd aged herself a little more than last time, so he probably didn't realise it was her immediately. Technically 'Tsukue' wasn't even his name, but a nickname she gave him since he worked at the reception desks of the Planeptune Basilicom back when she first became an adventurer.</p>
<p class="western">The young man barely had time to open his mouth before Peashy eagerly tackled him, giggling happily as she hugged him tight – unintentionally pressing her plump breasts against his chest, making him blush.</p>
<p class="western">Awkwardly he patted her on the back, trying to hide how much he noticed her chest. ''Ah, nice to see you again, Peashy. I'm guessing a missing person report was filed about me?''</p>
<p class="western">''Yep!'' The bubbly blonde happily nodded, breaking off from the hug and leaning over him. ''What're you doing all the out here anyway?! You're supposed to be behind the desk, dummy!''</p>
<p class="western">''I collect herbs as a side-business.'' He explained sheepishly. ''I heard there was some rare ones in this forest... I just didn't anticipate they'd grow near quicksand. I lost my footing and fell, and got stuck.''</p>
<p class="western">She poked his forehead. ''Dummy~''</p>
<p class="western">The young man blushed lightly and brushed her hand off, but she merely poked him in the forehead again; smirking cutely at him with her fang poking out her lip. She held her finger there for another few seconds, making sure he knew what kind of idiot she thought he was, before finally withdrawing her finger and standing back up. She offered him a hand and he took it, groaning as he stood up after nearly a day of being trapped in a pile of quicksand.</p>
<p class="western">''Is your stuff still okay?'' Peashy peered over his shoulder then looked around, searching for his gear.</p>
<p class="western">''I don't know. I made my camp a little bit south of here; I was supposed to be leaving after getting these herbs.'' He admitted.</p>
<p class="western">The blonde girl merely hummed, picking her own backpack up and shouldering it. ''Then let's go check! My feet are killing me, so I wanna sit down~''</p>
<p class="western">''Lazybones...''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy merely blew a raspberry at him, and he led the way back to his camp.</p>
<p class="western">X-x-X</p>
<p class="western">The walk back took barely a few minutes, his tent and bags right where he left him; though the food he had been cooking in the pot at the time was gone, probably discreetly taken by a couple hungry monsters.</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue sighed and leaned back against the tree behind him, munching away at the to-go food Peashy had wisely packed for the trip, no doubt realising she might need to camp in the woods for a night. Just thinking about the blonde girl made him glance over at her, watching as she held the metal mug to her face; downing the entire mug of soup with childish slurping sounds.</p>
<p class="western">A few droplets of warm soup dribbled down her small chin, dropping down onto her exposed cleavage. His cheeks warmed up at the sight, swallowing subconsciously as he discreetly looked at her chest. She had really developed over the past year both mentally and physically, her lean and lithe body too attractive to be ignored. It didn't help her black-and-yellow dress exposed a lot of cleavage, the little silver zipper on the front jingling whenever she moved and drawing his eye instinctively. The bottom of her dress barely even went past her thighs, exposing her creamy thighs until her black-and-yellow striped stockings hid her legs.</p>
<p class="western">And due to the fact she had her knees hugged up to her breasts, he got an arousing view between her creamy thighs at her white panties. Out of politeness he didn't stare; though he still took a few glances when she wasn't looking.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn~ So good~!'' Peashy cheerily mewled, her metal mug rattling as she laid it down. ''Now if I could just have a shower and PJ's, it'd be like a sleepover~''</p>
<p class="western">He smiled wryly. ''Well I don't have any pyjamas on me, but there is a waterfall a little to the east of here; you could use that to wash up with.''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy's eyes brightened at the prospect, jumping to feet so quick her plump breasts jiggled. ''Awesome~! I'll be back soon!''</p>
<p class="western">Then without a care in the world Peashy was off, all too eager to finally cool off... and leaving him to clean up the mess she had made.</p>
<p class="western">…</p>
<p class="western">Five minutes became ten. Ten became twenty.</p>
<p class="western">By the twenty-five minute mark he was starting to get worried, dimly wondering if in an ironic twist of fate she'd fallen into a pit of quicksand. The thought prompted him to pack up their remaining food and go search for her, the temperature slowly dropping as evening set in over the forest. The dimming light made it a little harder to see but not so much he had to use a flashlight; especially when the sound of rushing water soon reached his ears.</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue quickened his steps, the lush green shrubs failing to hide the clear blue water that fell down beyond the bushes, encouraging him to keep going-</p>
<p class="western">-until he pushed two bushes apart, and found himself staring down at Peashy.</p>
<p class="western">A very naked Peashy, one knee on the rim of the small pond as she climbed out and with water droplets still dripping off her flawless skin.</p>
<p class="western">Both of them froze. In unison their faces rapidly dyed themselves crimson, their cheeks burning darker and darker – until Peashy reacted.</p>
<p class="western">''P-<em>Pea Punch!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Her fist hit his head, and he passed out into unconsciousness; her naked body the last thought in his mind.</p>
<p class="western">X-x-X</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue woke up with a groan, the evening sky peering down through the thick canopy overhead.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah, are you awake now...?''</p>
<p class="western">It took him a moment to register the words, stifling a groan as he sat up on his elbows. His gaze shifted back, his cheeks dusting pink when he found Peashy hanging over him – his head laying down on her soft thighs. Ignoring the wave of nausea that briefly fluttered through him the young man sat up fully, rubbing his face to wipe away the remnant sleep that tugged on his eyes.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn... what...?''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy blushed, looking down. ''I-I ah... I hit you in the face, and you were out cold.''</p>
<p class="western">Her words brought back the last memory he had before falling unconscious, his cheeks flushing pink as he recalled her nude body. ''Peashy, I-</p>
<p class="western">''I-I'm sorry!'' Peashy apologised first, eyes screwing shut as words tumbled out her mouth. ''Ididn'twantyoutoseemenakedbecauseIwantedtosaveituntilwestarteddatingbecauseIreallylikeyouandIfeelbadabouthittingyoubutIcouldn'thelpitandI'mreallysorrypleasedon'tbeangryI'mreallysorr-!''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue held up a hand, halting her rambling words – prompting Peashy to instead bite her lip, sniffling like a child about to be scolded. He couldn't help but smile softly at that, reaching out and petting her head instead. She melted into his petting hand, her sniffling fading as a quivering smile took root on her face instead, one of her fingers coming up to wipe away the prickling tears that had gathered in her right eye.</p>
<p class="western">''I'm not mad. I kinda deserved it, for not asking if you were there first.'' He started, rubbing her head. ''Though... when you said you... er, <em>really like me</em>, did you mean...?''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy's smile twitched, and her blush returned full-force. ''A-Ah... I uh... maybe?''</p>
<p class="western">The young man flushed pink at her cute expression; demure embarrassment quivering across her visage. He swallowed his nerves and shifted a little closer, recalling all the times they had hung out in the past. They weren't the closest of friends, but he <em>did</em> like having her around; spending time with her. As cheesy as it might be to say, seeing her happy was enough to make him happy. Even if he hadn't seen her in two months, that feeling hadn't dimmed in the slightest.</p>
<p class="western">He shifted a little closer, causing Peashy to look at him, flustered. He laid his hands on her shoulders. ''I want to see.''</p>
<p class="western">''E-Eh?'' Peashy blinked in innocent confusion – before his words hit her, and her face was dyed a steaming crimson. ''<em>Eh- Mmph?!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Her startled sounds were silenced as he leaned in, his lips connecting with hers in a sudden, but not forceful kiss. Peashy's pale pink lips were soft and small, feeling so delicate when compared to his own rougher ones. The teenage adventurer remained stiff in his grip as he kissed her, the slow smack of their lips ringing in the silence; before Peashy let out a cute mewl and suddenly kissed him back with vigour.</p>
<p class="western">Burning in his lungs forced him to pull back; breaking off the kiss with Peashy. A mutual gasp punctuated the end of the kiss and both found themselves staring into the eyes of the other, something that swiftly made both embarrassed, but not enough to pull away.</p>
<p class="western">''I've liked you for a while now too.'' He admitted quietly, embarrassment and arousal swirling in his stomach. ''I'll prove it.''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy's response was cut short as he leaned in again, kissing her once more. The blonde girl melted in his arms, the gentle smack of their connecting lips not stifling her quiet mewl of happiness, her own lithe arms snaking up and around his neck. His hands slipped off her shoulders and he held her waist instead, holding onto one another as they made out, the smacking of lips ringing throughout the nearby forestry.</p>
<p class="western">The addictive feel of her lips against his own ignited an aroused fire inside him, tempting him to kiss her more passionately and prod her little pink lips with his tongue. The teenage adventurer shivered and obliged, her lips parting and allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth, meeting his tongue with her own – the two appendages lewdly wrestling together. Even though both weren't experienced it wasn't hard to figure out how to work their tongues, both of them groaning as the wet appendages squirmed against one another erotically.</p>
<p class="western">''Mmph...'' Peashy quivered as he pulled back for air, a thin string of saliva hanging between their lips. ''Ah... Tsukue...''</p>
<p class="western">The young man smiled quickly at her before diving in; attacking her lithe neck with a flurry of kisses. Peashy squealed cutely and held onto him tightly, giggling into his ear as he kissed on her neck – her giggle quickly drying up into a moan when he sucked on her skin instead, the wetness of his lips making her squirm with arousal. He pushed her down onto the forest floor and his hands slipped up her sides to her shoulders, grasping the sides of her open hoodie and tugging it off.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy shivered and rolled her shoulders, helping shrug her yellow-black hoodie off. The second it was out of the way he ran his hands down her arms without pulling out of her neck, peppering her jugular with a string of wet kisses that left Peashy moaning into his ear, holding onto him for support. His heart pounded in his chest but he resisted the urge to simply undress her fully, wanting to show her how much she meant to him.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah~'' Peashy mewled as his lips tickled along her bare shoulder, ghosting over the strap of her dress before going down her left arm. ''Mn...''</p>
<p class="western">He smile slightly, grasping her wrist as he kissed his way up to the back of her hand, staring into her eyes as he did so. Peashy blushed a rosy hue, her chest heaving with her quick breaths and her eyes focused solely on him. He kissed her knuckles once more before diving back down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that left Peashy moaning, her arms snaking around his back. The young man didn't break away from her embrace, simply taking a minute to make out with her and run his hands along her thighs, squeezing her creamy legs idly.</p>
<p class="western">Soon he broke off from the kiss, his fingers sliding up to the front of her dress. Peashy blushed at his questioning stare and demurely nodded, a sparkle of happy anticipation in her blue eyes; prompting him to grab the silver zipper and pull it down. The arousing buzz filled the air and he didn't drag it out, unzipping her dress in a single swift movement and revealing her body to him.</p>
<p class="western">He had caught a look at her body when he saw her by the waterfall, but seeing her up close was another thing entirely. Peashy's breasts were plump and rounded, no bra to hide them and allowing them to breathe freely. Her stomach was toned but not muscled, her belly still soft as he ran his thumb down it, making her quiver. What arguably drew his attention the most was her underwear, her simple white panties bearing a small cartoon tiger chibi near the waistband.</p>
<p class="western">''...no bra?'' The young man didn't comment on the chibi. Or maybe it was the pair of tits right in front of him that made it impossible to truly care about the childish design.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy pouted childishly. ''They're too uncomfortable~''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue chuckled softly and leaned down, giving her a little kiss on the lips. He broke it off before either could get too into it, instead shifting back and burying his face into Peashy's plump breasts – earning a cute moan from the blonde girl as his lips traced the swell of her breasts, curving around until her found her perky pink nipple and taking it into his mouth, sucking on the little pink nub.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy shivered and laid her hands on his head, moaning softly as his tongue swirled around her nipple, gently teasing the nub between lewd sucks. Both his hands slid up and cupped her breasts at the same time, squeezing her round tits while he played with her nipples, earning even more quivering sounds from Peashy's lips – the blonde slowly going slack beneath him as she relaxed, letting him do as he pleased.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah... Mn~'' Peashy mewled through pursed lips, her back arching slightly off the ground as he lapped at her nipple. ''T-That feels... weird...''</p>
<p class="western">He smiled, popping his lips off her nipple and giving both her round breasts a squeeze, loving the firm plumpness of them. He swapped over to her other nipple and swirled his tongue around it, making a point to look Peashy in the eye as he teased her perky nipple – easily embarrassing his cute lover, her bright blue eyes screwing shut so she didn't have to watch him do something so embarrassingly lewd to her.</p>
<p class="western">An idea hit him and he acted on it without delay, shifting further back. His lips left her heavenly breasts and he kissed his way down her stomach, his arousal only growing as he smooched her taut stomach; her muscles quivering beneath his lips. He went down until he reached her belly-button and kissed it... before cheekily blowing a raspberry on her stomach.</p>
<p class="western">''E-Ehehe~!'' Peashy squealed in giggling surprise, holding onto his head. ''S-Stop that~!''</p>
<p class="western">The young man obliged, kissing her now-wet stomach once more before kissing down to her pelvis, his lips brushing against her underwear. A burst of arousal washed away his lingering amusement and he curled his fingers into Peashy's panties, his stomach becoming hot with desire as he peeled them down to her thighs, and revealed her smooth pussy to his lustful gaze.</p>
<p class="western">He soaked in the sight of her smooth folds for only a moment before taking the plunge; pushing his head between her creamy thighs and attaching his lips to her delicate pussy, kissing it. Peashy buckled and gasped, pleasure flooding her cute face as he kissed her delicate pussy. His tongue slid out of her lips a moment later and he wasted no time in lapping at her pussy like a dog, dragging the wet appendage along her womanhood with honest desire.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah~!'' Peashy tugged on his hair, her back arching off the ground. ''Mm... Tsukue, it feels good~''</p>
<p class="western">The young man smiled at that, rewarding her honesty by licking her folds more aggressively, his tongue exploring her womanhood with quick licks. Soon he took it a step further; pushing his tongue between her folds and shoving it inside her pussy, eliciting a cute gasp of pleasure from his lover as his tongue explored her insides, causing her inner walls to fruitlessly clench around his intruding tongue.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy's legs twitched and buckled but with her panties around her thighs she couldn't spread them open, leaving her at his mercy. Still he grabbed onto her hips to hold her still, allowing him to pleasure her with nothing but his mouth – eating her out with single-minded desire. Her sweet honey trickled onto his tongue as he ate her out, the taste of her arousal encouraging him to redouble his efforts, tongue-fucking the blonde girl until she started whimpering his name.</p>
<p class="western">''Hah... haah... so hot...'' Peashy mewled, pushing her pelvis towards him. ''Your tongue feels so weird... but good... a-ah~''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue flushed at her mewled words, sliding his hands around to her ass and squeezing. She wriggled into his groping hands, her butt so soft and peachy he couldn't help but fondle it. Her pussy lips grew wet with arousal as he kept eating her out, his tongue swirling around her inner walls relentlessly before simply thrusting it inside, tongue-fucking the moaning blonde with quiet passion.</p>
<p class="western">The taste of her honey lingered thickly on his tongue, prompting him to slip his tongue out and swallow, liking the sweet taste. Instead of plunging his tongue back inside her pussy he lapped her slit up and down instead, teasing her folds and extracting another cute moan from his lover, her wriggling body only arousing him more and more. His pants tightened and he couldn't hold it back for much longer, his lust for her too much to contain.</p>
<p class="western">With that in mind he leaned back, his head slipping out from between her warm thighs. ''Peashy...''</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...?'' Peashy gazed down at him over her heaving breasts, her cheeks flushing crimson when she saw the bulge in his cargo pants.</p>
<p class="western">The blonde girl stared at his crotch for a long second before biting her lip, nodding. Without needing any more convincing he hastily shoved his cargo pants down, roughly kicking his shoes off so he could rip his cargo pants off, mentally cursing that he didn't wear one with a zipper. While he got his pants off Peashy wiggled around onto her side, her cheeks a cute scarlet hue as she sat up on her knees – leaning on all fours with her butt facing him, her glistening pussy visible from between her creamy thighs.</p>
<p class="western">''Tsukue...'' Peashy mewled his name, wiggling her ass. ''Please... I wanna feel good more...''</p>
<p class="western">The young man finally got his pants off and wasted no time in shifting behind her, his heart pounding as he laid his hands on her bare butt, squeezing. He swallowed the urge to simply bury himself up to the hilt inside her wet womanhood, instead taking the time to help pull her white panties off her legs; leaving them dangling off her right ankle and allowing her to spread her legs a little wider.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' Peashy bit her lip in anticipation as the tip of his dick pressed itself against her virgin pussy. ''T... Tsuku- <em>Mm~!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy's pursed lips did little to hide her sharp, pleasure-filled <em>moan</em> – bubbling warmth shooting through her pussy as he penetrated her for the first time. Her inner walls clenched tight around his intruding cock and the young man groaned, grabbing her hips and greedily burying more of his cock inside her pussy, stretching her virgin walls apart with his cock. A flicker of pain shot through her and she whimpered, squirming in his grip as she tried to get used to his cock.</p>
<p class="western">''Sorry... it'll sting a bit at first...'' Tsukue murmured, stifling a groan as he gently rocked his hips – not outright thrusting, but gently sliding his dick back and forth an inch, unable to sit still.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy whimpered in reply, wiggling her hips as his cock twitched inside her womanhood. After a short minute she mumbled for him to start moving, prompting him to kiss her bare back in response – groaning into her ear as he slowly reared his hips back. The tip nearly slipped out her hot pussy before he swiftly plunged back inside, extracting a cute groan from Peashy's throat as he filled her pussy once more.</p>
<p class="western">Thrust after thrust he pumped himself into his lover, his cock spreading her inner walls apart as he took her first time. He ran his hands up her hips and held onto her sides instead, squeezing her sides when he daringly sped up his slow thrusts. Peashy moaned at his loving ministrations, her arousal wetting his cock as he slid in and out of her folds, each thrust becoming easier than the last as she got used to his size and adapted to it, the discomfort rapidly fading.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah... ah... Mm...'' Peashy moaned softly, gripping at the grass beneath her. ''It feels good... too good... I... I'm gonna melt~''</p>
<p class="western">The young man shuddered at her cute mumbling, his arousal only growing hotter when he saw her round breasts bouncing back and forth from his rhythmic thrusts. Seeing that he slid his hands further up his sides until he could grab her plump breasts, lovingly squeezing them and forcing another cute moan from her lips. Her breasts fitted wonderfully into his hands, too big for him to wrap his fingers around fully but not stopping him from trying; groping his long-time crush as he slid his cock into her folds.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... Tsukue...'' Peashy glanced over her shoulder at him, her face flushed an attractive red and her eyes half-lidded with lust. ''D-Do I... feel good too?''</p>
<p class="western">''Y-Yeah...'' He admitted with a blush.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy smiled happily at that; her expression made more erotic by the lustful flush to her cheeks. ''Eheh... I'm happy~''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue groaned at that, her honest adoration making the situation feel so much more erotic – and encouraging him to thrust into her faster, plunging his twitching cock deeper into her pussy. Peashy mewled happily as he buried his dick inside her, pushing deeper and deeper until the tip finally hit her deepest parts, extracting a high-pitched moan from the busty teen as he bottomed out inside her tight pussy, filling her so completely and utterly that it made her lay a hand over her pelvis, smiling as she felt him twitch inside her.</p>
<p class="western">The slapping of skin echoed throughout the forest around them as his pelvis smacked her ass repeatedly, the pleasure burning in his cock tingling stronger by the second. Even though he could feel his orgasm building the young man ignored it, groaning under his breath as he fucked Peashy to new heights of pleasure. His eyes roamed over her bare back, watching as beads of sweat ran down it when she arched her back, her shoulder blades easily visible when she leaned forwards and pressed her breasts into his hands.</p>
<p class="western">''Peashy...!'' The young man grit out, his right hand abandoning her breast and laying itself on her stomach – before he pulled her upper-body backwards.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy gasped at the sudden change, squealing slightly when he kept thrusting – the new angle making his cock feel so pleasurable it briefly melted her mind. She tilted her head back and leaned her head towards him, moaning as they sloppily crashed their lips together and kissed. Their lips frequently broke apart each time he buried his cock back inside her dripping pussy but that didn't deter them from kissing each other, their tongues escaping their open mouths and wrestling in a fit of lust.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah... it feels... something's...!'' Peashy tightened around his cock, her moans taking on a deeper, needier edge. ''Tsukue... Tsukue...!''</p>
<p class="western">The young man groaned tightly, holding her taut stomach and pounding his cock into her without reservation. His pelvis smacked against her perky ass with each rough thrust, his cock repeatedly filling her formerly-virgin pussy to the brim each time and pushing her closer and closer to orgasm – until finally his throbbing cock became too much for Peashy to take.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah~! It's m- M-<em>Myaah~!</em>'' Peashy <em>wailed </em>with orgasmic bliss, coiling tight around his throbbing cock as she came for the first time in her life.</p>
<p class="western">The way her insides abruptly clenched tight around his wet cock was too much for him to take; gasping as he rapidly bucked his hips, pounding Peashy's spasming pussy – until he slammed his length deep inside and came, groaning as ropes of cum exploded inside her. The sensation of him cumming deeply inside her only added the icing to Peashy's orgasm, her wail trickling off into a catatonic, happy moan.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn... Nn...'' He gave a few final thrusts before coming to a stop, panting. ''Mm... Peashy...''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy twitched and mewled in disappointment when he pulled out, her pussy quivering as she was left empty – a thin trickle of cum leaking out and running down her inner thigh. The blonde girl shivered and slowly twisted around to face him, both of them gasping and panting as they sat on the grass opposite one another, their positions allowing them to see each other completely.</p>
<p class="western">''That felt...'' Peashy smiled breathlessly, eyes bright. ''...amazing!''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue chuckled lightly. ''Mm, it was...''</p>
<p class="western">His chuckle trailed off into a silent blush as Peashy sat up, crawling towards him with bright eyes. She laid her hands on his shoulder and immediately dove in, lovingly crashing their lips together and devouring their mutual groans, the smacking of lips ringing through the forest.</p>
<p class="western">After a moment their lips popped apart, and she pulled back. ''This means we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?''</p>
<p class="western">''Ah, yes...?''</p>
<p class="western">The prospect seemed to send Peashy over the moon, her blinding smile glued even as she laid down on her back, her creamy legs spreading open.</p>
<p class="western">''Then let's do it again~!''</p>
<p class="western">He had no complaints, and within the minute he was between her legs fucking Peashy missionary, her happy cries echoing for hours to come as they made love in the forest.</p>
<p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact I forgot to mention in the first chapter; 'Tsukue' is Japanese for 'Desk'. I thought it fitting Peashy would call someone something so silly.</p>
<p>That said, enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">''Mm~ Mm~ Mm~ Hm~ Mm~''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue smiled slightly as Peashy skipped alongside him, her arms snaked around his right and her head occasionally coming to rest on his shoulder. Every so often she'd glance up at him with sparkling blue eyes and giggle, her overflowing happiness nearly contagious with how pure it was.</p>
<p class="western">It had been a month since they had officially started dating, after their day of lovemaking in the forest. Since then both had gotten a lot more comfortable with one another, spending more time together when they could and even going on dates – usually to something involving sweets or chocolate, considering Peashy's habitual love of candy. He didn't mind, especially when Peashy saved some for him to <em>personally </em><span>feed her later on at night. In bed. With her naked atop the sheets with him.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The young man blushed at the reminder. Within days after they started dating Peashy had began to get curious, their lewd escapades evolving into more passionate acts. Never anything too kinky – </span>
  <em>yet –</em>
  <span> but still more lewd than he expected from Peashy. She didn't lose her innocent personality, but rather simply gained a playful edge to it; all too willing to have sex just for the heck of it, since it felt so good for her. Though it had the embarrassing side-effect of her casually telling her CPU friends about all the things he did to her, both in and out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">''Mn~'' Peashy leaned against him with a cute pout, her brows wiggling emphatically.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>With a roll of his eyes Tsukue took the blue ice cream stick he was sucking on and held it out to her, prompting Peashy to happily lean in and take it into her mouth, taking the wooden stick from his hand. She looked into his eyes and her lips curled up into a playful smile, sliding the ice cream stick back and forth with a bit </span>
  <em>too </em>
  <span>much tongue movement, the stained-blue appendage licking and lapping around the sides of the ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">''Perv...'' He bopped her on the nose.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy giggled around the ice cream, popping it out her mouth and simply biting a chunk of it, happily smiling as she gulped it down whole. He rolled his eyes, far too used to her innocent teasing to be phased by a little suggestive sucking, but he couldn't quite hide the flicker of arousal it ignited inside him. Mercifully Peashy didn't tease him further with it; the ice cream disappearing within the minute as she munched away at it without a care, the firm ice cream stick breaking apart with ease.</p>
<p class="western">And the moment the ice cream stick was gone Peashy slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers – and pulling him towards an alleyway.</p>
<p class="western">The young man was surprised by the sudden turn of events but didn't stop Peashy, curiosity keeping him silent as they dipped into the alleyway. It stretched down only halfway between buildings before reaching a dead-end, a couple empty green metal bins lining the walls for use by the two buildings on either side of them; the whole alley drenched in partial darkness due to their height. The sounds of the street outside dimmed as they rushed deeper inside the alley, moving two dozen feet inside – before Peashy pushed him up against the wall next to one of the big green bins.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' He grunted in surprise, gazing down at his cheery girlfriend questioningly. ''Why are we...?''</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He realised </span>
  <em>exactly </em>
  <span>what Peashy had in mind when she giggled lowly, her lips curving up from a smile into a playful grin. ''Remember what I said last night?''</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Pausing Tsukue tried to recall; remembering the phone call he had with her on his way back from a quest. She mentioned going on a date, which they just did and... she wanted to try doing 'stuff' outside.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>'Oh.' </em>
  <span>He realised, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Peashy saw his blush and winked at him, her fang cutely poking out from her lip as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. The sudden smooch instantly derailed any embarrassment he felt, instinctively throwing his arms around his cute girlfriend and kissing her back, their lips smooching together in the quietness of the alley. Not the most romantic place to do this, but then again they couldn't exactly go to the park in the middle of the day just to bang.</p>
<p class="western">His hands slid down her smooth back until they dipped under the bottom of her black-and-yellow dress, grabbing her ass. Peashy mewled into his mouth and pushed her butt back, happily giving him more to grope – something he did eagerly; squeezing and fondling her peachy ass with growing lust. She felt so soft and marshmallowy he had to resist the urge to spank her; a fetish she seemed to have awoken in the past few weeks, alongside feeding and sleep sex.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm~'' Peashy moaned as he gave her ass another, rougher squeeze – tempting her with the prospect of being spanked.</p>
<p class="western">Their lips broke apart with a soft pop, their breath intermingling between their hovering lips. Peashy smiled deviously at him and smooched his chin before quickly dropping down to her knees, eyes bright and eager as she grabbed his pants zipper and yanked it down, her hand diving into his pants not a second later. She fumbled around for a few moments until her lithe fingers found the button of his boxers, allowing her to undo it and pull his swelling shaft out into the open, coming face-to-face with his cock.</p>
<p class="western">Contrary to the first time she gave him oral, this time Peashy didn't hesitate or stare in awe. Instead she buried her face into his crotch, giggling cutely as his dick throbbed against her face and sliding her little pink lips up his cock, kissing and smooching his shaft as she worked her way up it. The teen's bright blue eyes flickered up to meet his, adoring love in her eyes as she pleasured his dick with her lips, kissing his dick all over.</p>
<p class="western">''Chu~'' Peashy reached the tip and licked it, swirling her tongue around his twitching girth.</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue stifled a groan, leaning back against the cold concrete wall behind him as he watched his girlfriend work – her earnest ministrations quickly getting him fully erect, his dick twitching beneath her playful tongue. Dimly he glanced over towards the mouth of the alleyway but he couldn't see it from his position, the green bin helping block anyone from seeing them do something so lewd.</p>
<p class="western">Pleasure tickling his cock made him look back down, shuddering as Peashy lewdly lapped at the underside of his twitching cock and worked her way up to the tip, staring deeply into his eyes as she did so. Her tongue retreated back into her mouth and her lips curved up into a playful smile, acting as his sole warning before Peashy opened her mouth – and took his cock inside her wet, warm mouth.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mn-!'' The young man groaned tightly, resting his hands on her head.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy hummed happily at his touch, bobbing her head and sliding further down his cock, her tongue teasingly lapping and licking at his dick. The engulfing warmth of her mouth felt so much hotter than the chilly air around them, forcing a stifled groan from his lips as Peashy sucked his cock out in the open. She easily slid her pink lips down and down until two-thirds of his dick was snugly fitting inside her wet mouth, her lewd slurps sending waves of tingling pleasure down his dick.</p>
<p class="western">As if pleased by his restrained sounds Peashy eagerly took things further, the tip of his cock sliding down her wet tongue and dipping down her throat – drawing a stuttering groan from the young man as Peashy deep-throated him, her nose soon bumping against his pelvis. She had blown him so many times now she barely had a gag reflex left, a fact she proudly showed him as she began bobbing her head back and forth with quick jerks, audibly slurping his dick like he was the last man on earth.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah... Peashy... crap...'' Tsukue gritted out, breathlessly brushing some blonde hair from her face so he could see her expression.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy smiled and slid back, her lips popping off his wet cock – only to be replaced by her right hand, her fingers squeezing his dick and her hand bobbing up and down his slippery shaft with ease. ''Hehe... does it feel good~?''</p>
<p class="western">''Yeah...''</p>
<p class="western">The blonde teen brightened, all too happy to be praised no matter how many times he told her that. She pushed her face against his wet cock and began licking the base, mewling happily as she kept jerking him off at the same time – the saliva coating his dick allowing her fingers to slip and slide over his girth with exciting swiftness. Her relentless movements combined with her attentive, borderline adoring focus swiftly fuelled his bubbling climax, his cock pulsating in her soft hand.</p>
<p class="western">As if sensing his building climax Peashy releasing his cock, wiping her wet hand on her hoodie before greedily taking his throbbing dick back into her mouth, moaning happily as she slurped his dick. Without pause she sunk down to the base and deep-throated him, moving with quick, loving bobs of her head as she sucked him off, the quiet slurping sounds sending shivers of arousal rushing up his spine; the burn in his pelvis growing hotter in tandem with his muscles coiling tighter.</p>
<p class="western">''Peashy...'' He groaned in warning, his dick throbbing on her tongue.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy merely hummed happily in reply, slurping his cock harder as she bobbed her head back and forth as quickly as possible. Her kissable lips slid up and down his dick fluidly, her tongue stroked the underside of his dick and her breath washed over his dick each time she exhaled – the myriad of pleasurable sensations wrecking havoc on his rapidly-dwindling stamina, the pressure in his cock building and building until-!</p>
<p class="western">''C-Crap...!'' Tsukue gasped out – before he came, unloading ropes of cum into Peashy's mouth.</p>
<p class="western">The blonde teen moaned happily, immediately deep-throating him and swallowing every last rope of cum he shot down her throat. Even when he instinctively bucked his hips a bit and pulled her head towards him she didn't pull back, simply savouring the taste of his seed as he shot his load down her throat.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Soon his orgasm slowed, his dick twitching as he released the last of his seed down her throat. Peashy spent a long moment to simply suck his cock clean before rearing her head back, smiling lovingly as she popped her pink lips off his dick, panting lightly but overflowing with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">''Mm~'' Peashy happily hummed, hopping up to her feet. ''Tasty~''</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The young man shuddered at her cheery declaration, breathlessly peering past the bins. Nobody had seen them despite their grunts and soft groans. Either because they simply didn't hear them over the clamour of the street-life, or they </span>
  <em>had </em>
  <span>heard and simply chose to ignore it, probably too embarrassed to intervene.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">''Alright~!'' Peashy half-turned away, all smiles. ''Let's get some choco- Mmph?!''</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Peashy was cut short as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, crashing his lips against hers. The blonde resisted for only a half-second before melting into it, mewling into the surprise kiss and returning it. However their locked lips couldn't hide her surprised hum when he pushed </span>
  <em>her </em>
  <span>up against the cold concrete wall instead, his larger bulk pinning her to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">''My turn.'' He told her, grabbing her peachy butt.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy blushed as she connected the dots, her face colouring itself an attractive red hue. He savoured it for only a second before diving in and kissing her again, devouring her soft moan as he squeezed her ass more aggressively, his fingers toying with her butt. That was until he slid his hands up to the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, loving the way Peashy wriggled beneath him as he peeled her underwear down.</p>
<p class="western">Burning lungs forced him back with a gasp, sucking in a lungful of air. His cock twitched for attention, the saliva coating it making the chill of the alleyway all the more prominent, and making him immensely eager for some warmth. Something that prompted him to yank her yellow panties down her thighs, his heart pounding faster when Peashy demurely lifted her left leg up a tiny, letting him peel it off her leg and leave her underwear dangling off her right foot.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' Peashy shivered as he stood back up, pressing himself against her – his cock rubbing against her pelvis. ''Tsukue...''</p>
<p class="western">A rough, passionate kiss silenced anything Peashy wanted to say; her words melting into a carnal moan. She looped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her ass, lifting her off the ground and pushing his pelvis against hers; supporting her as he rubbed his wet dicked against her smooth folds, the tip repeatedly sliding along her slit.</p>
<p class="western">Finally he grew impatient and simply grabbed his dick with his right hand, guiding it towards her smooth slit – before plunging inside of her.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>''</span>
  <em>Mm~!</em>
  <span>'' Peashy held onto him tighter – her pursed lips stifling her loud moan of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue pushed his face into her neck, groaning deeply as he buried himself deeper inside her pussy. His cock sunk inside her with barely any resistance, her inner walls tightly constricting his cock as he penetrated her for the first time in days. Her own arousal helped ease him inside her, encouraging him to rock his hips and gently thrust into her; both of them groaning as he gently fucked her against the wall.</p>
<p class="western">His hands returned to her ass and he squeezed her shapely rear, pulling himself out of her neck – and instead claiming her lips in a kiss. Peashy lovingly kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as they made out so lewdly, the slick sounds of their union only making the situation feel so much more naughty. Just a few weeks ago having sex was a novelty and exciting; now doing it outside in an alleyway was their new standard of exciting.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah.. a-ah... Mm~'' Peashy moaned into his mouth, her clothed breasts squishing against his chest when he pushed himself flush against her – dominating her mouth with the kiss.</p>
<p class="western">Gradually his slow thrusts sped up, his cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy with increasingly-fast bucks of his hips. In turn Peashy's moans took on a deeper, dirtier edge as he made love to her, his dick spearing deeper and deeper into her womanhood until he bottomed out inside her tightness, forcing a quivering moan from the his girlfriend's lips. He broke off the kiss for air and gladly took the chance to savour her flushed visage; her eyes half-lidded and her lips parting as a constant stream of lewd moans escaped them.</p>
<p class="western">Dimly he heard people nearing them as they walked past the mouth of the alley, prompting Tsukue to crash his lips against Peashy's – muffling their mutual moans as he kept fucking her against the wall, her beautiful body wriggling against his own as he plunged into her. Their stifled moans rung in the alley but the people walking by didn't slow down, their own laughter drowning out the sound of his pelvis slapping against Peashy's.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm... Mm- haah~'' Peashy exhaled as their lips broke apart; hovering mere inches apart as both sucked in gulps of air between thrusts. ''Tsukue... d-don't stop... I-I'm nearly there~''</p>
<p class="western">He shuddered at Peashy's unintentionally-erotic words, her expression so cute he couldn't help but dive in and kiss her again, muffling their mutual moans. In that moment, with her panties hanging off her foot and with his cock buried up to the hilt inside her, he couldn't think of anything else but the girl in front of him – only enticing him to pound her harder, his shaft filling her womanhood up over and over again, unheeding of how tightly she clenched around his shaft.</p>
<p class="western">A burning pressure rapidly swelled inside the base of his cock, spreading up his shaft like a bubbling fire. He couldn't stop his hips even if he wanted to, gasping and groaning as he pounded Peashy against the alley wall, her wet insides milking his pulsating cock in a vice grip, making it harder and harder to hold back his imminent orgasm – until he slammed his cock inside her pussy, and tipped her over the edge.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>''M-</span>
  <em>Mmph~!</em>
  <span>'' Peashy </span>
  <em>squealed </em>
  <span>into his mouth as she orgasmed, her legs wrapping tight around his waist as she clutched onto him for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">The way her pussy squeezed him so tightly melted his mind, a trembling groan fleeing his throat as he pounded Peashy in a fit of passion, his cock burning hotter and hotter – until finally he couldn't take it, groaning into his girlfriend's mouth and cumming inside her mid-thrust, spurt after spurt of cum filling her pussy as he kept thrusting, dragging out their mutual orgasms for as long as he could.</p>
<p class="western">His stamina rapidly drained out of him and his thrusts slowed, a staggered groan rumbling from his throat as he broke off the kiss. He didn't pull out of Peashy just yet, simply burying his face into her neck and breathing in her scent, savouring the divine hotness of her womanhood.</p>
<p class="western">''Mmyaah...'' Peashy snuggled against him, her legs going slack around his waist. ''So good...''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue groaned in agreement and reluctantly pulled out, telling himself to wait until they got home before they resumed their lovemaking.</p>
<p class="western">X-x-X</p>
<p class="western">Nightfall came with surprising swiftness, the temperature dropping with it.</p>
<p class="western">Mercifully Tsukue was spared from the chilly night air, sitting atop his double bed within his apartment – an apartment he shared with Peashy, considering their newfound couple status. It just made sense to share an apartment rather than have two separate ones, after all.</p>
<p class="western">Considering the late time he was only wearing a pair of loose-fitting beige shorts and a t-shirt, lazily resting on the edge of his bed as he waited for Peashy to get out of the shower; the slightest wafts of steam creeping out from underneath the white door. The apartment around them was dark aside from a few lamps, making for a light, if somewhat romantic atmosphere.</p>
<p class="western">The click of a door unlocking immediately snapped Tsukue to attention, his eyes darting back towards the bathroom door. A brief hot rush of steam escaped into the open bedroom-living room combo, and he felt a similar hot rush flow up his body as Peashy happily skipped out the bathroom... completely naked from head-to-toe, her naked body glistening with water droplets that she hadn't completely dried off.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy smiled brightly, only a faint blush on her cheeks despite her nudity. Probably too used to him now to care about showing her body off. ''Tsukue~!''</p>
<p class="western">The young man blushed as she hopped over to him, prompting him to stand up and meet her halfway – his arms snaking around her wet body and pulling her flush against him. Peashy giggled innocently and pressed her ample bust against his chest, her breasts soft and doughy against his shirt-clad chest; said shirt rapidly growing wet. He didn't mind; leaning down swiftly and kissing his cheery girlfriend on the lips, devouring her cute moan of happiness.</p>
<p class="western">He broke off the kiss after only a few short moments, wasting no time in leaning down and attacking her smooth stomach with a flurry of kisses. Peashy immediately squealed cutely, a quivering giggle fleeing her lips as he teased her belly, prompting her to lay her hands on his head and playfully try push him off. In retaliation he slid his hands down to her shapely ass and grabbed it, lifting her dainty form up with ease.</p>
<p class="western">''Eek~!'' Peashy cutely squealed, laughing happily as he spun them around and dropped her onto the bed, her naked body bouncing on the mattress.</p>
<p class="western">A second later he was upon her, burying his face into her wet neck and kissing her relentlessly, forcing another cute squeal from Peashy's kissable lips. Her nude body writhed beneath him, playfully trying to wriggle out from underneath him – a fact made twice as hard when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to bed, leaving her at the mercy of his lips. He gave her no quarter even as her squeals turned into moans; kissing down her collarbone until he found her plump breasts and ravenously kissing them, soon taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Aha~!'' Peashy half-moaned, half-laughed. ''Geez~!''</p>
<p class="western">He smirked slightly and leaned back, taking a second to admire Peashy's flushed face, her half-lidded eyes gleaming with aroused delight and her lips curved into a breathy smile. His eyes dropped to her breasts and he gladly reached out and cupped them, squeezing her round breasts and extracting a deep moan from his girlfriend; sparks of pleasure tickling her breasts as he fondled her.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Peashy opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist, biting her lip to hide her smile as she laid her hands on his shirt, tugging. He got the message and released her breasts, instead ripping his shirt up and over his head; throwing it aside the moment he could. Her legs tightened their hold on his waist a moment later, pulling their pelvises flush together – sending aroused shivers running through him as his clothed cock rubbed against her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">''Mn...'' His chest rumbled with an aroused growl – grinding his clothed cock against her womanhood.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy mewled happily, eyelashes fluttering as she happily pushed her pelvis towards his, the two of them grinding against one another. Even though his thin shorts were in the way he could still feel his rapidly-hardening cock rub against her smooth pussy, the gentle friction arousing him beyond belief. Not hurt by the fact her wet skin made his shorts wet, allowing him to feel every little movement against his cock even more.</p>
<p class="western">His hands went back to her medium-sized breasts and he resumed groping her – savouring her beautiful breasts as they rubbed their crotches together. Soon however Peashy wanted more; his girlfriend licking her lips a second before she grabbed his shoulder, and rolled them over so she was on top.</p>
<p class="western">''Hehe...'' Peashy shuffled her butt back enough that she could grab the waistband of his shorts; eagerly yanking them down his legs.</p>
<p class="western">A burst of arousal shot through Tsukue, his hands releasing her soft boobs and going down to his shorts, helping push them off. Between the two of them they got them off within a few seconds, leaving him just as naked as she was – and just as aroused too. His cock was hard and twitching for attention, something that visibly excited the teenage Peashy, her bright blue eyes gleaming with arousal.</p>
<p class="western">The blonde teen swiftly straddled him, then paused for a second as she realised they had sort of skipped the foreplay part – before she simply shrugged and drooled into her hand, and promptly smeared her saliva all over his hard cock. The sensation of her warm saliva on his dick made Tsukue shudder, watching as his lover happily got his dick lubed up before positioning herself above him.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah~'' Peashy mewled lewdly as the tip pried her lower lips apart, her eyes fluttering shut as she finally sunk down his erect length.</p>
<p class="western">The young man didn't even try to hide his groan of pleasure; grabbing Peashy's smooth hips as she sunk down his dick. The hot tightness of her pussy engulfed his cock bit by bit, her saliva helping ease her down his dick until two-thirds were comfortably buried inside her tightness. Just having him inside her made Peashy's eyes flutter, her carnal mewl sending a thrill rushing up his spine.</p>
<p class="western">Swallowing a groan that threatened to escape his own throat Tsukue reached out, taking both her hands in his and intertwining their fingers. Peashy smiled lovingly at that, her blue eyes gleaming with adoration as she squeezed his hands back – before she raised her hips. Her inner walls constricted his length tightly as she slid up his dick, the tip oh so very nearly slipping out of her hotness; before Peashy immediately plunged herself back down his twitching girth.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm~!'' Peashy's pursed lips did little to hide her sharp moan, her round chest heaving out as she exhaled.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He shivered at the erotic sight, squeezing her hands. Peashy regained her smile and she began moving properly, moaning under her breath as she slid up and down his dick, her back arching with her smooth movements. Her thighs pressed against his hips as she rolled her creamy hips, every little movement making her insides coil tight around his cock like a vice grip, squeezing him so tight it was like she was just begging for him to unload inside her again.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Skin smacked against skin, the lewd sound ringing through their apartment as Peashy bounced on his cock. Her increasingly-eager movements made her breasts bounce and jiggle in front of him, the arousing sight tempting him to grope them but he couldn't with her holding his hands, and for reasons unknown the fact he was holding her hands when she rode him was more erotic than if he was groping her. A fact she seemed to agree with, squeezing his hands tightly as she moved her hips faster.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm~! Ah~! Tsukue~'' Peashy mewled out, suddenly changing tactics and gyrating her hips in small circles. ''It feels so good~!''</p>
<p class="western">The young man groaned and bucked his hips up in response, earning a startled squeal of pleasure from the teenage Peashy as his cock speared up into her dripping womanhood. The arousing sound tempted him to do it more; lustfully thrusting his cock up into Peashy and forcing a string of squealing moans from his girlfriend, her face melting into one of carnal ecstasy as pleasure burned inside her pussy.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy's hips trembled and she moved faster, resuming her bouncing as her orgasm began to build – her moans taking on a quivering edge as pleasure worked its way up her pelvis. He felt the same, his cock pulsating inside her tightening pussy as he neared his limit, the repeat squeezes of her insides draining him of his stamina. His hips bucked up to meet her quick bounces, causing the rapid, repeated wet slapping of skin to echo through the apartment as both neared their climaxes.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>''M-M-Mm~!'' Peashy squealed out, her hips trembling. ''I-I can't keep g- go- oh-</span>
  <em> Ohh~!</em>
  <span>''</span>
</p>
<p class="western">With a stuttering cry of pleasure Peashy finally orgasmed, crying out as she came on his pulsating cock. Her inner walls tightened around his shaft and he couldn't take it, gasping and bucking his hips up with frantic desperation, his orgasm rushing up his dick like a fire – until finally he unloaded inside Peashy, shooting rope after rope of cum inside her pussy.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mn!'' Peashy bit her bottom lip hard, her movements coming to a dead stop – her nude body twitching or quivering as she endured the waves of orgasmic pleasure that washed over her.</p>
<p class="western">They stayed like that for a long few moments until their orgasms drew to a close, and with an explosive gasp Peashy collapsed down onto his chest; their hands still holding each other's. Only then did he untangle their fingers and instead wrap his arms around her lower back, simply holding onto her as both recovered from their powerful climaxes.</p>
<p class="western">Silence reigned for a long minute until Peashy felt well enough to speak, mewling as she sat up slightly on his chest – gazing down at him with messy blonde hair. ''Mm... I like being on top now...''</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue chuckled softly, reaching up and squeezing her plump tits, earning a cute moan for his troubles. ''What about being on bottom?''</p>
<p class="western">Peashy blushed a cute red hue, smile unfading. ''I-I like that too...''</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The young man smirked, tightening his hold on her sides in warning; before slowly rolling them over. Peashy mewled but didn't resist, letting him roll them over so he was laying atop her naked body, sweat mixing with the shower water that still clung to her nude frame. His still-hard cock slipped out of her womanhood in the process but he didn't mind, the bed depressing beneath them as they shifted into a more comfortable position.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Peashy batted her eyelashes up at him, spreading her legs wide open – her pussy glistening with water, arousal, and their mixed fluids. Seeing that he grasped his hard cock and lined it up with her glistening-wet folds, rubbing it against her womanhood as he took the chance to admire her naked body. From her heaving, round breasts to her taut stomach or flushed face; the blonde teen looked downright sexy in that instant.</p>
<p class="western">''Tsukue~'' Peashy whined, rocking her hips.</p>
<p class="western">He chuckled under his breath and complied, pushing back inside her. She was still wet from their most recent lovemaking so there was no need to take things slow, her pussy lovingly sucking him inside as he rolled his hips – extracting a mutual groan from both him and Peashy as he filled her womanhood once more. He kept pushing until nearly his full length was snugly buried inside her lower lips, his cock extra sensitive from his prior climax and making her insides feel twice as good.</p>
<p class="western">''How'd you want it...?'' The young man breathed, running his hands up her taut stomach.</p>
<p class="western">He felt obligated to ask that. Sometimes Peashy liked to takes things romantic and slow; their hips moving so slow it made it even more pleasurable than doing it fast as they intentionally teased themselves. Other times she liked it hard and rough, his cock slammed into her pussy until she squealed his name. In recent weeks she had even taking a liking to being tied up and letting him take full control; it wasn't an exaggeration to say she loved sex of all kinds. Though mercifully not addicted to it yet; he had a feeling he wouldn't survive his daily life if she got addicted to his dick.</p>
<p class="western">Peashy licked her lips, making a point to look thoughtful – before smiling brightly up at him. ''Fast!''</p>
<p class="western">The young man needed no further prompting, smirking as he reared his hips back – before plunging his full length inside her. Peashy's eyes widened and her back arched, a cute squeal of pleasure rising from her throat as burning pleasure shot up her pelvis. She didn't have time to adjust to the quick penetration before he did it again; then again, and again. Over and over his shaft slammed into her slick pussy, pounding his girlfriend into the bed with ravenous passion.</p>
<p class="western">He leaned over her without slowing his rapid pounding, snaking his arms under her back and burying his face into her neck, hungrily kissing her jugular as he pounded into her. Peashy moaned loudly into his ear, unashamed of the prospect of their neighbours hearing them fuck so intensely and lustfully trying to wrap her legs around his waist. He stopped her, his hands sliding along her creamy legs and pushing them off, forcing her to keep her legs spread instead.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah~! Meanie~!'' Peashy mewled out, her hands running up and down his bare back as he fucked her raw.</p>
<p class="western">Knowing that his stamina would be limited after multiple orgasms the young man didn't slow down even slightly; relentlessly pounding Peashy into the bed so hard and fast the wet slapping of skin could probably be heard from outside their apartment. He held her close to him as she squealed and moaned, her breasts pushing against his chest erotically as he drove his dick deep inside her, repeatedly hitting her deepest parts and all her little weak points, pushing her to new heights of pleasure with his throbbing cock.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>''M-Mn~!'' Peashy stifled a cry as he reached down and grabbed her ass, holding her rear as he pounded her pussy – the gentle stimulation feeling so much more intense when he was balls-deep inside her.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Tsukue shuddered as a burning jolt ran up his shaft, his end rapidly approaching. The knowledge only made him fuck her harder and faster, slamming himself balls-deep inside Peashy's teenage body as quick as his hips would move. No amount of pleasure seemed to be enough for his lust, her inner walls squeezing and spasming around his wet cock each time he plunged himself deep into her pussy, yet he still wanted even more.</p>
<p class="western">His stamina however couldn't handle it, a burning throb travelling up his cock. Peashy felt the same, mewling and moaning beneath him as he fucked her into submission, her long leg buckling and twitching on either side of him. Any time she attempted to wrap her legs around him he pushed them off, forcing her to keep her legs spread open as he drove his shaft into her delicate pussy, the erotic nature of it all only adding to their pleasure.</p>
<p class="western">''T-Tsukue~!'' Peashy squealed his name, her hands running down his back with mad fervour. ''I-I can't take it~!''</p>
<p class="western">''Peashy...!'' He grit out, feeling her quiver and coil around his dick, his orgasm imminent.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The smacking of skin failed to muffle Peashy's rising cry of pleasure, her voice cracking as she finally hit her limit – a shrill </span>
  <em>squeal </em>
  <span>of mind-melting pleasure escaping her kissable lips. ''C-</span>
  <em>Cumming~!</em>
  <span>''</span>
</p>
<p class="western">His girlfriend's squealing cry was his only warning before she clenched tight around him, her honey squirting out around his cock as Peashy spasmed and writhed beneath him, her loud cry ringing in his ears. The sudden tightness was too much for him to handle, his cock pulsating inside her spasming womanhood-</p>
<p class="western">-before he immediately pulled out of her hot pussy, gasping as he grabbed his wet cock and jerked himself off to completion. Ropes of cum erupted from his cock and he spurted his load up Peashy's taut stomach, thick ropes of cum splattering up to her round breasts; several ropes even reaching her collarbone. Even as his knees buckled he kept jerking himself off, groaning deeply as he unloaded everything onto Peashy, the last few spurts landing on her pelvis and pussy.</p>
<p class="western">''A-Ah~'' Peashy mewled dazedly, shivering happily as he coated her in his cum.</p>
<p class="western">His orgasm drew to a close and the young man immediately collapsed down onto the bed next to Peashy, gasping and panting from his powerful, back-to-back orgasms. For a long minute silence fell upon the couple, their heavy panting and occasional groan the only sounds to be heard.</p>
<p class="western">As she caught her breath Peashy began to play with the cum coating her body, a little smile on her lips as she ran her fingers through the cum pooling around her belly and rubbing circles into it, the loving lust in her eyes not fading even after two orgasms of her own.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' Peashy shifted her butt over, nuzzling his cheek. ''I love you~''</p>
<p class="western">''Hah... hah... I love you too...'' Tsukue leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling when she giggled happily.</p>
<p class="western">''Should we go in the shower...?'' Peashy asked him curiosity, their bodies sweaty from their passionate lovemaking.</p>
<p class="western">''We probably should.'' The young man agreed, groaning as he sat up.</p>
<p class="western">The teenage Peashy smiled brightly, stumbling off her feet and towards the bathroom – but not before giving him a flirty wink over her shoulder, betraying the lewdness she hoped would happen in the shower.</p>
<p class="western">She would get her wish after three full minutes, her wails of pleasure echoing off the tile walls as he bent her over the bath.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>[END]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ended up liking Peashy's character so much I went ahead and did a second chapter of this; that'll be uploaded in a couple days, so look forward to that~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>